el legado de sherlock holmes
by darthshinji
Summary: la vida de homes llego a su fin, sin el el crimen podra florecer. pero todo es un circulo, nada es unico, esta es la historia de un nuevo holmes y un nuevo moriarty, este es su legado.
1. Chapter 1

El legado de sherlock Holmes

Prologo

El día estaba llegando a su fin, pronto la noche caería, y con él un crimen mas de los que ocurrían en Londres, como todos los crímenes sin resolver, se recurriría a el detective consultor Holmes para resolverlo, solo que esta vez el era la víctima. Holmes estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya no era aquel joven e intrépido detective que Hera en sus días mozos, ahora Holmes estaba entrado en años, se le podía ver el pelo canoso, sus músculos estaban cansados y su vista, la que sería su mejor arma estaba fallando desde hace un tiempo, aun así tenía el suficiente valor para adentrarse en un último misterio, una serie de delitos que daban a un solo culpable, Moriarty.

Solo que él estaba muerto, Holmes se encontraba ante una escena insólita, pero a la vez conocida, al pie de la misma cascada con la cual había caído la primera vez con Moriarty.

Vaya, así que Moriarty tiene un hijo – menciono Holmes a sabiendas de que podía ser su última deducción-

El desconocido que hasta entonces llevaba una gran capucha, se la quito de la cabeza

No podía verte el rostro – dijo el – pero vi los mismos ojos en ti que en los de él, solo algunos detalles del ojo se pasan de padres a hijos, como una huella digital.

Este es tu fin, dijo ella, yo soy la hija de james Moriarty, tu acabaste con el sueño de su vida, y con su vida misma, pero después de tanto tiempo y tantos años, el será vengado, mi mano será la que te hará pagar las represalias por su muerte; cuando eso suceda yo hare renacer su imperio.

Muy interesante –dijo Holmes con cierto sarcasmo – lástima que eres una mujer, incluso la hija de este gran criminal ningún hombre se pondrá a las órdenes de una mujer. El único misterio es que no tengo idea de por qué me vez a mí como el villano de la historia, tu padre era un gran criminal como ninguno de su generación, no tengo idea de por qué quieres seguir sus pasos.

Ese será el único misterio que no podrás resolver Holmes – contesto esta ultima – mi padre estaría feliz de ver que te vayas a la muerte con un misterio que no fuiste capaz de descifrar, te irás con una gran intriga, créeme, yo no cometeré los mismos errores de mi padre – dijo mientras sostenía un revolver entre sus manos – yo no te daré ninguna oportunidad.

Es una pena lo de usted –dijo ella- Moriarty dejo un legado, algo que podía tomar su lugar, en cambio usted señor decidió guardar sus habilidades para sí mismo en un acto de egoísmo, cuando usted este fuera del camino nada me impedirá retomar el imperio de mi padre, incluso ese impedimento que usted menciona sobre que soy una mujer, bueno ya veremos si nadie me sigue, el dinero y el miedo pueden hacer grandes cambios en las personas, todos tienen un precio, créame cuando le digo que la lealtad de los hombres se puede comprar fácilmente.

Pobre tonta – respondió Holmes en un último acto de sarcasmo –no puedo creer que pienses eso, piensas que no habrá nadie que pueda hacerte frente en esta guerra que está por comenzar, pero nada puede estar más alejado de la realidad mi querida rival, todo es un circulo, nada es único, ya ha habido antes varios Moriarty y varios Holmes, no somos los primeros que nos enfrentamos y no seremos los últimos, no nos creas tan especiales, la realidad es muy diferente, aun si muero aun queda alguien que puede hacerte frente y ganar, lo sé yo lo he visto.

Cállese de una vez – respondió con un tono de coraje y rabia que se podía observar desde sus bellos ojos juveniles - ¿y quién es ese de quien estas tan confiado?

Pronto lo conocerás, a decir verdad me iré con un gran satisfacción a decir verdad, he perdido con alguien de una gran talla, alguien digno de mis habilidades, me pregunto cuál hubiera sido el resultado de estar yo en mis días jóvenes, te felicito, muchos intentaron cazarme cual un premio o trofeo, pero solo tú lo conseguiste, tu juventud te dio gran ventaja, creerme cuando digo que le costara trabajo enfrentarte, pero no dudo ni por un minuto en su victoria.

Esta viejo Holmes, delira demasiado, no se preocupe, acabare con su delirio ahora.

No te confíes querida rival, ese fue el error más grande de tu padre, y te aseguro que será el tuyo también, todo es un círculo, pero antes de irme tengo un último regalo que dar a alguien, a ti.

¿A mí, un regalo, no ay duda de que la vejes te desgasta mentalmente como pocas cosas?

Te ruego que no lo rechaces, mi regalo es una última deducción: deduzco como serán tus crímenes, no dudo de que tengas las habilidades de tu padre, aunque corta de experiencia por ahora, pero eso es fácil de arreglar y compensar. Pero ay mas, uno más que llegara y te enfrentara, uno que tiene mis talentos, pero más agudos, su juventud y energías son envidiables junto con su mente fría y calculadora, si ay algo que lo diferencia de mi es que tiene un peculiar efecto manipulador en las personas; querida mía, ¿si tan solo pudieras entrar en mi mente ahora y ver lo que puedo deducir al respecto? Veo duelos increíbles y confrontaciones que yo nunca hubiera imaginado, puedo observar y deducir cada pasó tomado y cada camino que tomaran ambos en esta pelea, también veo el resultado, y tu derrota es inevitable.

¿Mi padre nunca menciono que tenía aires de adivino? – se burlaba con sonrisa maliciosa y ojos llenos de satisfacción ante la aparente locura de Holmes.

No lo malinterpretes, no puedo saber lo que una persona hará en el futuro, pero en nuestro caso es diferente; y eso es porque esta pelea se ha levado a cabo ciento de veces a través de la historia, mi estudio de los anales del crimen me a dado ese saber y es así como puedo adelantarme a estos hechos, al igual que te aseguro que ustedes no serán los últimos en esta interminable pelea. Se levantaran mas como yo para enfrentar a mas como tu padre, yo soy por el que menos te deberías preocupar, lo sé porque el que te derrotara tiene un arma que tú no sabes apreciar, el anonimato, así que puedes jalar el gatillo, no le temo a la muerte, no a mis años, hice lo que tenía que hacer, me iré con la conciencia limpia, es más de lo que la mayoría tiene antes de partir.

Hasta aquí llego Holmes.

Una pequeña detonación se oyó en el aire, con esas últimas palabras se despidió de entre nosotros una de las mentes más brillantes de su época, no sin antes una última deducción, la deducción de que vendría otro Holmes, uno más de entre los que tiene registro la historia, uno que dedujo lo superaría, que haría lo que él no pudo, acabar con una de las mentes que superan a la del mismo profesor Moriarty.

Fue así como el gran sherlock Holmes se despidió, fue así como lo había deducido, fue así como conoceremos su legado.

Gracias por leer esto, es solo el prologo, pero espero que les guste, en los próximos capítulos escribiré sobre este nuevo Holmes y sus aventuras, y como poco a poco acabara con la herencia de Moriarty. Sin más les pido que comente y que se acepten cualquier tipo de críticas, perdón por no tener muchas deducciones increíbles, pero en los próximos capítulos traerán mucho de eso, o al menos eso es lo que yo digo.

Se despide darthshinji.


	2. Chapter 2

Este era un día muy esperado desde hace un tiempo. Aunque mi vida familiar era muy feliz y dichosa, las cosas deberían seguir su curso, por ese motivo mí prima y yo decidimos salir del nido y mudarnos juntas a un lugar un poco más alejado de nuestras familias, imagínense nuestra sorpresa cuando después de estar buscando por un tiempo para vivir en un lugar adecuado, por fin encontramos hogar en el 221 de Baker street. Mi padre solía contarme que de vez en cuando o cuando por alguna razón solía visitar al gran detective consultor, de vez en cuando de pequeña solía contarme esporádicamente relatos. El no lo sabía en ese entonces, ero esos relatos siempre quedaron guardados en mi memoria, aun hoy las recuerdo con gracia, o lo que podía entender de ellas.

El día esperado para ocupar los cuartos de Baker, pues el antiguo propietario tardo un día en desocuparlas, mi prima llego en el carro después de mediodía, bajo sus maletas que no eran pocas, y después de un breve vistazo a la sala y de observar a cierto joven varón sentado en un sofá dijo: pensé que ya te avías quitado esas ropas prima.

Hasta este día que recuerdo ese hecho me sorprende en gran medida, recuerdo que desde pequeña siempre he intentado sorprender a mi prima quien siempre descubría mis disfraces y mis engaños, esa es una obsesión que ha crecido hasta este día y que nunca se ha realizado.

Recuerdo muy bien que al preguntarle cómo era que me descubrió en esa ocasión, pues estoy segura de que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, oculte muy bien mis aspectos físicos, ella me dijo que a diferencia de mis rasgos físicos de mujer, no ocultaba mis costumbres.

Al igual que todas las mujeres – menciono ella – tienes la tendencia de entrecerrar las piernas y juntarlas, cosas que los hombres nunca hacen, ellos siempre llevan las piernas abiertas, lo alcance a notar cuando te vi desde el carro llegar primero a los cuartos.

Me dijo que podía mencionar cinco costumbres más que eran típicas de mi –aun así –continuo ella – me impresiona que no hayas dejado ningún aspecto físico a la vista, si hicieras la actuación tu profesión triunfarías de inmediato

A pesar de que demostraba talento natural para eso nunca lo considere más que un pasatiempo que arrastre desde niña.

Después de este incidente los días pasaron sin el más minino percance.

Después de un tiempo, en una tarde en la que yo estaba absorta en uno de mis libros leyendo sin parar, mi prima Catherine solo estaba parada observando la vista desde la ventana, hasta el día de hoy nunca logro imaginar cómo logra no aburrirse, así podría estar sin ninguna forma de entretenimiento o de distracción, si tan solo la dejaras sentada en cuarto cerrado, podían pasar horas antes de que se sintiera fastidiada, a veces podría estar así días enteros.

Nunca me he sentido cómoda viéndola así nada mas, de tal manera que le ofrecí uno de mis libros para que lo leyera, ya que ella tenía una gran capacidad para la lectura y la investigación, aunque si puedo mencionar que en ocasiones le entraba por investigar temas casi inservibles.

Te agradezco la invitación Annette – me dijo ella apartando la mirada de la ventana – pero no estoy interesada en ese tipo de lectura.

Yo tenía nos libros de investigaciones resientes que abarcaban el tema de la selección natural y de cómo fue la evolución hasta llegar al hombre que conocemos hoy.

¿Qué tienes en contra de estos estudios?

Podría mencionarte cientos de razones – contesto ella – pero te diré que esa idea me parece un chiste que la gente se toma demasiado en serio.

Catherine tenía cierta energía casi imperativa a la hora de defender su punto de vista, por lo general siempre la apoyaba cuando hacia esto, pero no en esa ocasión, hasta cierto grado me sentí ofendida.

Pues es lo que la ciencia dice – mencione un poco alterada - ¿o acaso te atreverías a cuestionarla?

Querida prima – contesto ella con una típica sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la alacena para buscar un refrigerio – la principal causa de que la ciencia tarde tanto en avanzar hasta lugares inimaginables, o que este todavía en una etapa primitiva es que nadie se atreve a cuestionarla, hace un par de siglos la ciencia decía que el mundo era el centro del universo, y que la tierra era plana, en otro tiempo decían que estaba sostenida sobre unos elefantes enormes que a su vez estaban parados sobre una tortuga colosal. La ciencia castigaba con mano de hierro a los que se atrevían a cuestionarla, y todavía hiendo mas allá, a los que deducían que estaba equivocada, no importaba cuan lógicos fueran sus argumentos, muchos lo pagaron caro y a otros les costó su vida, sin embargo ahora se puede decir que es gracias a esos hombres que la ciencia dio un paso hacia adelante, así que, si, me atrevo a cuestionarla.

Eso que dices puede tener razón – dijo yo mas con la intención de debatir que cualquier otra cosa – pero se te escapa el hecho de que los hombres que trabajan en esta nueva teoría son hombres que han visto al mundo y su naturaleza, tal como los personajes que acabas tu de mencionar.

Tu lo has dicho Annette – respondió con una sonrisa, como dándome a entender que usaría mis propias palabras en mi contra – ven el mudo, no lo observan, acoplan lo que ven a sus teorías, en vez de que los estudios y la observación arroje los mismos resultados. Ellos tan solo usan la naturaleza para que encaje en las ideas que son influenciadas por la filosofía y la fantasía.

Y dime ¿Qué es lo que tú hubieras deducido de ser tú la que hubiera realizado este estudio?

Muchas otras cosas –me respondió- con una buena observación se pueden sacar cosas muy lógicas que derrumbarían fácilmente este intento de teoría.

Eso es lo que piensas –conteste- pues dime ¿Qué pruebas me das de que esta teoría está equivocada?

Las mismas que tú me das de que es correcta.

¿Cómo dices?

Esta teoría no se puede sostener por sí sola. La selección natural por ejemplo –me explico ella- dice que los organismos más fuertes sobreviven dejando a un lado a los débiles que no se pueden adaptar a las circunstancias. Pero piensa en nosotros como personas, tenemos humanidad, sentimos la necesidad de ayudar a los demás cuando están en problemas sin esperar algo a cambio, incluso si necesitamos sacrificar algo, tiempo, energías, incluso recursos, ayudamos a los que no se pueden ayudar, eso no es sobrevivencia del mas apto.

Lo simplificas demasiado – le conteste-

No- respondió ella- por el contrario tu intentas complicarlo demasiado, piensa en las flores por ejemplo: no son necesarias, no tienen un papel fundamental para la sobrevivencia, solo están para que disfrutemos de la vida, ni mas, ni menos.

Nunca he podido enojarme con ella cuando me habla con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que muestra en ciertos momentos, era casi anestésico – te has vuelto muy madura prima –y eso fue todo lo que pude decir para cerrar ese pequeño debate que no hay que mencionar que ella lo gano casi sin batallar.

Si en otra ocasión continuamos con esto Annette, estaría encantada de explicarte algunas observaciones más complejas sobre el tema.

Si bien no había terminado de decir esto cuando se alcanzó a ver qué cierto joven se acercaba hasta la puerta del 221, no sabíamos sus intenciones, pero pronto las descubriríamos.

Gracias por leer este fic, el siguiente capítulo entrare más en los casos criminales, no lo hice aquí porque pensé que sería demasiado largo, en los próximos capítulos explicare mas sobre la historia en sí, solo pensé que sería bueno tomar esta reflexión que el propio sherlock Holmes menciono de manera breve en una de sus aventuras, me pareció bien profundizar más sobre esto, gracias por aguantarme.


	3. Chapter 3

Misterio En El Faro

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando llegamos a un pequeña isla, la cual nos han pedido que no revelemos el nombre de esta, el por qué no lo tengo muy claro; probablemente quieren evitar una histeria entre los trabajadores que se dedican a cuidar de los faros para dar señales a los barcos durante las noches más obscuras.

Nos adentramos en lo más profundo de la ciudad hasta llegar a los muelles; aquel joven de apariencia alta y rostro jovial llego hasta nuestras puertas con un solo fin: deseo hablar con sherlock Holmes –pronuncio con voz grave y tono de autoridad.

Ambas nos sorprendimos por su solicitud, no pudimos menos que agachar la mirada y en el rostro de Catherine como su vista se nublaba por el recuerdo de él.

¿Por qué lo está buscando? –pregunte con cautela –

Mi padre hace muchos años me hablo de él, también me dijo que si necesitaba a alguien discreto y talentoso para resolver asuntos que ni la misma policía con sus grandes agentes puedan resolver, podía tener la certeza de que este caballero era el indicado.

Lamento tener que comunicarle –volvía a tener la palabra – que el detective ya ha fallecido.

Lo lamento –nos dirigía la palabra de manera bondadosa- lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo señoritas.

Le detuve antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta y retirarse, logrando que volviera a entrar.

Dígame – le dirigía la palabra - ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en encontrar a un detective?

Lamento tener que responder de esta manera, perola información de por qué buscaba a sherlock Holmes no es algo que pueda divulgar a cualquiera, son asuntos demasiados delicados y de mucha seriedad.

Eso quiere decir que se trata de un crimen, ¿o me equivoco? – Le decía Catherine – y si estaba buscando a un detective privado quiere decir que es uno bastante peculiar.

Como ya he mencionado antes –respondió – solo podía comunicarlo con el gran sherlock Holmes.

Entonces ese no es un inconveniente – Catherine saco un sobre que contenía una carta de breve mensaje – si en verdad lo que busca es ayuda esto podía ser más que suficiente.

El joven que aun con se habia presentado tomo la carta con curiosidad, la leyó y un cambio drástico en su rostro se pudo percibir, como una fuerte sorpresa combinada con prejuicio.

Esto que menciona ¿va en serio?

Por supuesto –le respondía – después de todo ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para contradecir lo métodos de tan grandioso detective?

Le tomo un día para poder tomar una decisión, con lo cual regreso a donde nosotras y nos dijo que aceptaba los términos.

Al día siguiente nos aventuramos en una expedición que marcaria el inicio de muchas otras. El joven se presento ante nosotras como Victor; su padre de igual nombre, hombre de edad y muy reservado había sido hace muchos años un buen amigo de sherlock Holmes durante la universidad, perdió los lazos con él hacía varias décadas atrás, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que llegaran a él las noticias de la fama del gran detective; eso junto con el gran relato de su época juvenil convencieron a Víctor de este hombre era el apropiado para llevar este delicado caso. Nos presentamos ante él, mi prima de nombre Catherine Holmes, junto con migo su prima Annette; pese a que se nos mostro muy respetuoso, nuestro aspecto no evito que nos mirara de manera prejuiciosa, nos menciono que no hablaría hasta que estuviéramos en el faro.

Durante un tiempo reino un silencio sepulcral, mas no teníamos nada importante que decirnos, al menos no por el momento.

Llegamos después de un largo trayecto a la pequeña isla del muelle el cual nos pidió no revelar su identidad, al menos no por el momento; acto seguido nos comento cual era el asunto de tan importante cuestión.

Hace cosa de tres meses –comenzó su relato - los cuidadores del faro comenzaron a recibir mensajes "peculiares" podríamos decir, varias cartas amenazando con que abandonaran sus puestos como cuidadores, de lo contrario, desaparecerían sin dejar rastro y jamás se les volvería a ver. Pensaron que se trataba de una simple broma, pero la correspondencia no dejaba de llegar.

Déjeme adivinar –interrumpía Catherine- se cumplieron las amenazas.

Fue hace tres días –explicaba Víctor – un barco pequeño que transportaba víveres se percato de que el faro no estaba en su función rutinaria, al entrar en el interior no encontraron a nadie, y su búsqueda por la isla resulto igual, no aparecieron por ningún lado.

Entonces quiere que los encontremos –cuestionaba Catherine –

No precisamente.

Uno de los tres guardias del faro era un buen amigo mío, a pesar de que no pertenecíamos al mismo nivel social, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. Puedo contratar a los mejores investigadores privados, el problema es que ninguno quiere tomar el caso, dicen que aquí ay cosas sobrenaturales con las cuales no deben meterse, pero no son más que unos cobardes supersticiosos, y el único que quiso tomar partido me ha dicho que él se ha suicidado, cosa que a mí me parece ridículo, el nunca haría algo así.

¿Y por qué es que él le dijo que se suicido? –preguntaba yo con intriga –

Porque cerca de la orilla se encontró uno de sus zapatos, las huellas estas de frente dando la impresión de que salto desde allí.

¿Y por qué cree que no hubiera saltado?

Porque no tiene lógica, de haber saltado las olas del mar deberían traerlo de vuelta a este lugar, o en su defecto a la costa, la desaparición del cuerpo es lo que me intriga. Estoy desesperado por que alguien arroje verdaderos resultados, le prometí a su familia que no descansaría hasta que encontrara a alguien que explique lo que paso en verdad con su hijo, y soy un hombre de palabra.

Eso no explica el por qué no quiere que mencionemos este asunto – lo cuestionaba mi prima - ¿Qué ganaría usted por nuestro silencio?

Tiempo; cualquier persona que vendría a ocupar el lugar de estos tres desaparecidos pueden divagar fácilmente y dejarse llevar por la imaginación, la simple idea de que aquí pasan cosas sobrenaturales podrían segarlos ante cualquier evidencia por más convincente que sea. La gente suele aceptar mas una explicación mística que una respuesta simple; si esto sale a luz pública nadie querrá ocupar este puesto de cuidado y por ende se vería afectado el comercio por agua.

Lo mejor será que entremos a echar un vistazo por dentro.

Nos separamos del joven Víctor para adentrarnos en los cuartos del faro; subimos por las escaleras a la parte superior para, según Catherine – poder mirar la bitácora de los cuidadores. La encontramos de inmediato en el lugar donde debe de estar, mi prima pasó un dedo por los bordes de las hojas: polvo –menciono ella –se ve que no la han usado desde hace un tiempo, o sea que desaparecieron hace por lo menos una semana y media, o poco más.

¿Cómo sabes cuanto tiempo? –la cuestione -

Por las anotaciones de la bitácora –me regañaba ella – la fecha de la última anotación marca el tiempo en que debieron desaparecer.

Bajamos a la cocina en nuestra búsqueda cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer sospechosa; en la cocina encontramos un plato con comida ya echada a perder y junto a la mesa una silla volcada, nada más que eso. Por el pasillo encontramos en un perchero un impermeable colgado, fuera de esos aspectos no había nada más que mencionar, ni muestras de pelea o ningún otro indicio de violencia dentro del faro. Salimos a fuera y me percate de que mi prima se demoro al observar una fotografía de los tres cuidadores del faro, pero al poco tiempo se me unió de nuevo.

¿Por qué no buscamos pistas en la isla, como huellas u otras cosas?- le pegunte a mi prima-

Ya deberían haber desaparecido, esta semana pasada no dejo de llover, por lo que cualquier pista potencial debió de haber desaparecido, de lo contrario el anterior detective privado las hubiera encontrado. En este momento me interesa otra cosa; no creo que podamos dar con el responsable – me confesó – pero puedo rescatar varias cosas decentes de todo este lio, espero que sea suficiente para complacer al joven.

Disculpe Víctor – le abordaba Catherine – me puede llevar a donde encontraron las huellas de su amigo.

Nos dirigió hacia el lugar que como el mismo menciono anteriormente, estaba al borde del precipicio, abajo no se encontraba más que piedras y mar.

Me sorprende que sean tan apreciables aun después de estar sufriendo con el clima –señalo Catherine-

Lo mismo pienso yo –le respondía el joven Víctor –

Mi padre –empezaba a hablar ella – me llego a contar del cariño que le tiene a su padre, básicamente su primer amigo, y quiero que sepa que en honor a esa amistad que tuvieron le daré lo que necesita para llevar una explicación a las familias de los desaparecidos; su amigo ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Albert – le contesto-

Lo mejor será pasar adentro de los cuartos del faro, allí le explicare a detalle lo ocurrido.

¿Cómo dices –contestaba anonadado – es que ya sabes quién lo hiso?

No eso es imposible –le respondía de manera franca – cualquier cosa que pudiera delatar al agresor ha desaparecido con las lluvias de la semana pasada, pero si te puedo decir que este muelle me ha contado una historia bastante interesante.

Dígame – tomaba la palabra Catherine al entrar al interior del faro –que fue de la correspondencia amenazadora.

No la hemos encontrado aun –contestaba el –

¿Entonces como supo de ellas?

El mismo me lo comento hace no mucho, durante una visita que recibí de él en un tiempo libre que obtuvo por vacaciones, el problema es que la policía no quiere seguir pistas fantasmas; como no han encontrado esa correspondencia ni tampoco pueden corroborar lo que le me dijo en aquella ocasión no hay ni un solo motivo por el cual seguir esa pista.

Una última pregunta ¿cree que su amigo haya tenido motivos para esconderle sus asuntos?

No lo creo.

Bien entonces esto fue lo que paso:

Aquel día acontecía un clima lluvioso por lo que ellos se encontraban relajados en su rutina diaria. Dos de ellos salieron a inspeccionar los alrededores; en la bitácora mencionaba la ultima anotación que habían hecho mantenimiento pero que habían dejado gran parte de la herramienta en el exterior; mi teoría es que alguien quería ingresar al faro, intentaba intimidar a los cuidadores para que lo abandonaran y al ver que no resulto decidió deshacerse de ellos por la fuerza, cundo lo logro tomo la correspondencia que había mandado y se las llevo, o probablemente las destruyo.

Como sea, el punto es que el cuidador que se quedo adentro se dio cuenta de ello y entonces salió para ayudar a sus compañeros, obviamente fallo.

¿Cómo sabes que estaba lloviendo en el instante en que ocurrió, o que solo salieron dos? –Le cuestionaba Víctor-

Por el perchero –le contesto ella – ay espacio para tres impermeables, pero solo ay uno colgado, los otros dos, además en la cocina se encontraba comida y una silla volcada, significa que alguien estaba por comer y en ese momento salió apresuradamente, como si de alguna emergencia se tratase. Esa misma persona que les ataco fue la que puso las huellas de su amigo para que parecieran que se suicido, un farol para la policía.

¿Como esta tan segura de eso?

Por un cuadro que está adentro, ahí aparece su amigo, lo que me llama la atención es que el tenia cierta peculiaridad, padece una desviación en los pies, al caminar y pararse tiende a separar los pies de manera abierta ¿lo sabía?

No es algo en lo que suelo fijarme

Ahí está el mayor error del criminal, las huellas que puso las coloco de manera pareja, como una persona normalmente se pararía, por lo que de ahí deduzco que no se suicido sino que alguien tomo sus zapatos y coloco las huellas después de haberlo atacado para aparentar un suicidio.

Nos encontrábamos de nuevo en nuestros cuartos; Víctor nos había dado las gracias por nuestra ayuda para erradicar la idea de cosas sobrenaturales en el faro, y así, poder consolar a la familia de los cuidadores del faro.

Se mostro satisfecho pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Catherine.

Algo nos está escondiendo – me comento esa noche al regresar a casa –

¿Por qué lo dices?

Piénsalo, si recibes cartas amenazadoras corres con la policía, por sentido común, pero el no, prefirió contárselo a su amigo y ni siquiera él, con el aprecio tan grane que le tiene da aviso a las autoridades. En su lugar prefirieron el silencio y por eso la policía se negó a investigar.

¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas de eso?

Que ambos nos ocultan detalles, pero como ya lo dije, es muy poco probable que demos con el responsable a estas alturas, al menos pudimos dar con detalles que la mayoría no pudo.

Cambiando de tema –le dije yo- recibí una carta de mi papa –

¿Qué es lo que dice el buen doctor Watson?

Que pronto vendrá a visitarnos, puede que mi madre también venga; también comenta que si no se nos ha quitado todavía la manía de presentarnos como primas, dice que podría llegar a confundir a la gente.

Es normal que lo piense, pero es que después de pasar tanto tiempo juntas y del aprecio que se tenían nuestros padres, no se puede evitar ese pequeño capricho de vernos como parientes.

Así termino nuestro primer caso juntas en una nueva faceta de nuestras vidas. Si bien no se puede decir que fue un éxito rotundo, aprendimos que muchas veces lo mejor que se puede esperar en un trabajo de investigación, es sacar a la luz algunos puntos de los cuales nunca se entenderán por completo, al menos no por ahora.

N.A.- Gracias por leer este pequeño capitulo, sin más espero sus dudas o comentarios, también su opinión del caso así como cualquier duda.

Me gustaría aprovechar para pedir, los que así quieran, que si tienen alguna deducción que les gustaría que incluyera en algún capitulo futuro, me lo manden y veré como puedo ponerlo en alguno de mis capítulos futuros.

Se despide darthshinji


End file.
